


Lovely Cakes Bakery

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, Lovely Cakes, M/M, spaceballs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A cute friends to lovers script with some highly specific tags.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Lovely Cakes Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

Hey, I'm with Lovely Cakes bakery! And I'm here to wish you a Happy Birthday! 

D-did that sound alright? I really don't want to mess it up. 

(sigh) I know that you think it sounds fine. But pretend for a second that you don't like me. 

Oh, shut up. It's possible not to like me. I assure you. 

Look, I just really want this client to hire me. It's a huge account. I'd be baking cakes for so many employee's birthdays. It could launch my career. You understand, right?

Thanks. 

Okay, let me try again. Hi, I'm with Lovely Cakes Ba-

Wait, is that too enthusiastic? 

How about-Hi, I'm with Lovely Cakes Baker-

No, that's too deep. 

(sigh) I know that I should calm down. 

Okay, I'll try not to put too much pressure on myself. It's just hard. Opening a bakery has always been my dream. I feel like I have to put pressure on myself if it's going to work. 

(laughs) I know that you're right, but I just can't make it not matter when it does. 

Okay, for you, I'll try. 

(sighs) Is there any way to actually achieve your dreams without driving yourself crazy?

Oh, depends on the dream? 

I guess you're right. If you had a simple enough dream, there would be no need to put pressure on yourself. I'm not sure anybody dreams about taking a nap though.

Wait, no that's definitely not true. Everybody dreams about naps...well, except people who actually have the time to take them. 

Maybe I should dream smaller too. Maybe a bakery was too ambitious? 

I know, but I also have other dreams. In fact, last night I have a dream that I had to eat all of my bras! 

And that actually feels more achievable than getting this account at this point. Maybe I should just work to be the best bra eater instead! 

What? It's not like I'll have to fight anybody for the title. 

You want to challenge me in a bra eating contest?

....Why? 

You're actually willing to eat bras if it will stop me from closing down my bakery to become a champion bra eater?

Okay, yeah. I'm insane and you're the best friend in the world. 

(sighs) Thank you. Thank you for everything. You're really good at handling my insanity. You show me way more patience than I deserve. And you're a huge help.

Oh, hush. Let me compliment you. 

Nope, complimenting you makes me feel better.

You do want me to feel better, right?

(laughing) I thought so.

Here, let me bake you something. 

No, I want to! You deserve it and it will help me relax. 

I promise it won't stress me out more. 

Yes, I'm sure. 

So, what do you want? I can make cookies, pie, brownies, cake balls, danishes. 

No? I'm not hiding Rick Maranus somewhere. What you are talking about? 

No, I said cake balls not Spaceballs. 

(sigh) Stop it. I clearly said cake balls. Maybe you should just learn to listen better. 

Trust me, I would not offer to make the greatest parody movie of all time. That's a bit beyond my pay grade. 

Oh, can you name a better parody movie?

Okay, Airplane is also very good, but I'm not sure that it counts as a parody movie. And Spaceballs both predates Scary Movie and has way better jokes. 

Besides, Spaceballs was one of the first movies we watched together remember? You kept acting like it was some travesty that I hadn't seen it yet?

So, either you must think it's some kind of masterpiece or you really wanted an excuse to hang out with me! 

(laugh) Although, given that you're smiling, I'm starting to think it was the second one. 

Hey, it's okay. I'm only teasing. 

You definitely don't need to feel embarrassed about wanting to spend time with me. We're friends. We're supposed to want to spend time together. That's kind of the point. And half the reason I even love Spaceballs was because I got to see it with you. 

Don't get me wrong. It's not the only reason. That scene where Helmet breaks the fourth wall by using a VHS copy of Spaceballs to discover Vespa's location is hilarious. I was practically crying when I saw it the first time. 

(laugh) I think you started laughing because I was laughing.

(sighs) That was such a fun afternoon. We've had a lot of those. 

Yeah, I'm sure we'll have a lot more. At least I hope so. 

(sighs) Hey? Um, can I ask you something? 

So, let's say we were watching VHS tape our relationship. What would you want to see happen next? 

I-I'm just curious. 

Really. 

Come on. 

Okay, how about I answer first. 

I would want to see myself running into this room after landing that client tomorrow. After I tell you the news, we both over the moon excited. I run to hug you and you catch me in your arms and twirl me around. And then, (sighs) you pull into a deep passionate kiss-the kind that I can get lost in. It's so tender, sweet, and easy that just for a second the world stops and I don't care about anything but your lips. 

(sighs)Anyway, that's my dream. And I-I wondered if you saw the same thing.


End file.
